


A Internet Não Perdoa

by ddfelipi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Reading comments, Twitter Comments
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Com o tédio da quarentena e as gravações da série Attack on Titan sem previsão para voltar, Eren resolve fazer uma brincadeira com Levi: colocá-lo para ler os tweets que as pessoas fazem sobre ele. Levi nunca pensou que seria um deddiest para toda internet, para além do próprio Eren, é claro.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	A Internet Não Perdoa

Deu duas da tarde em ponto, e Eren se jogou no sofá suspirando alto. Na poltrona à frente, Levi tinha as pernas cruzadas, estava acomodado lendo um livro e tomando uma xícara de chá preto para passar seu precioso tempo. Com a chuva lá fora e o frio batendo à porta, o melhor que tinha para fazer era ficar quentinho e quietinho até que chegasse a noite e ele pudesse dormir novamente. 

Já tinha escravizado Eren para faxinar a casa, tinham tido sua reunião sobre a volta das gravações da série em que protagonizava junto ao moreno, já tinham almoçado e estavam devidamente acomodados, e para Levi, essa era uma ótima forma de passar o período da tarde. 

Mas para Eren… 

— Não aguento mais ficar sem fazer nada, Levi! — Eren reclamou, colocando as mãos no cabelo e se levantando — Vou sair, quero andar, fazer alguma coisa! Eu não posso nem descer na academia do prédio!

Levi apenas o olhou com olhos mortais, tão afiados que fez Eren engolir em seco imediatamente. 

— Vai sair pra quê? — Levi perguntou — Está chovendo pra caralho e tem um vírus mortal circulando. Quer mais motivos que esses pra você sentar essa bunda aí e sossegar?

Eren emburrou e inflou as bochechas, sentando-se novamente e Levi voltou seus olhos ao livro, pedindo internamente que ele não o interrompesse mais.  _ Estava tão errado. _

— Eu posso fazer biscoitos, então? — o moreno perguntou. 

Levi olhou por cima dos óculos, vendo Eren olhá-lo com olhos grandes. 

— Não, você vai colocar fogo na cozinha. 

— Qual é! Só você mexe nela — reclamou em um muxoxo. 

— E você jura que não sabe o porquê? — Levi perguntou, mas sem dar margem para uma resposta — Você já quebrou mais copos do que eu posso contar, já colocou fogo no pano de prato, arranhou o vidro da mesa…  _ agh _ ! um verdadeiro desastre. Você é ótimo com limpeza, mas cozinhando simplesmente não dá. 

— Mas eu já faxinei a casa hoje, Levi... 

— Então vai ler alguma coisa. Tem vários livros no meu escritório, inclusive alguns infantis — Sorriu minimamente vendo Eren revirar os olhos para a  _ piadinha _ . 

— Eu estou falando sério. 

— E eu também. 

Eren olhou desacreditado enquanto suspirava. 

— Levi… — Eren saiu do sofá, parando de pé na frente do Ackerman — Deixa eu sentar no seu colo, então?

Levi olhou desconfiado, os olhos de Eren brilhantes e pidões. Suspirou. 

— Às vezes acho que estou te mimando demais, sabia? — descruzou as pernas e afastou a mão que segurava o livro, dando espaço para o moreno.

Eren sorriu largamente, se acomodando no colo enquanto passava os braços em volta do pescoço de Levi, que segurou a cintura já voltando a sua atenção ao livro. 

— Falar que sou um desastre na cozinha não é mimo. — Eren disse, deixando seu nariz se esfregar um pouquinho nos fios negros para sentir o cheiro de camomila que tinha — Mimo é você me dar atenção nesta tarde. Tá chovendo, tá frio e eu estou tão entediado… 

— Você pode ficar aqui enquanto eu leio porque eu gosto de você no meu colo… — Levi comentou, mudando a página. 

— Mas não é bem essa atenção que eu quero — murmurou, deixando um pequeno beijo sobre a cabeça e depois desceu para a orelha, deixando outro beijo ali. 

A respiração quentinha do outro fez a pele do Ackerman se arrepiar, mas logo se afastou, olhando para Eren. 

— Não to afim de transar agora, querido — Levi viu como se fosse duas orelhinhas de cachorro caindo quando o dono briga por alguma coisa, e não pôde deixar de achar adorável — Talvez mais tarde, meu amor. Agora, eu só quero terminar o livro e o meu chá, tudo bem? 

Eren fez um bico, ainda inconformado, mas aceitou. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro do outro, e suspirou. 

— Não aguento mais esse tédio, sabe? Tem meses que estamos assim e essa situação não melhora… — Eren balançou as pernas, como uma criança chateada — Já aprendi a costurar por não ter nada pra fazer. 

— Isso é bom… 

— Hum… — Eren olhou de relance para o pescoço de Levi, mas voltou sua atenção para a conversa — Sabia que outro dia eu tentei aprender técnica com biscuit? 

— Aham… — Levi não deu muita importância, já que estava chegando a uma parte tensa do livro.

Eren franziu o cenho. 

— Fiz leite de amêndoas também. 

— Que bom, querido. 

— Aprendi a fazer um degradê com esmalte. 

— Isso é bom, meu amor. 

O moreno levantou a sua cabeça para encarar o rosto concentrado do outro.

— Escrevi uma fanfic da Ariana Grande e da Billie Elish juntas — Eren testou. 

— Aham… 

Eren percebeu que Levi não estava dando muita bola para a sua conversa. Ele olhou para o livro, emburrado, mas pensando no que poderia falar para chamar sua atenção. 

— Também tentei chupar meu próprio pau — disse de repente.

Levi parou de ler imediatamente, olhando para Eren com as sobrancelhas juntas e sua cabeça com um grande ponto de interrogação, se perguntando se tinha escutado certo.

— Você tentou o quê? 

— Nisso você presta atenção, né, filho da puta? — Eren não evitou uma gargalhada — Meu deus, que ódio, Levi!

— Olha as coisas que você fala também! — Levi também estava sorrindo — Isso é sério? 

— É claro que não, imbecil — disse incrédulo — Por que eu faria isso se tenho você? 

— Sei lá, você depois da quarentena surtou um pouco.

— E quem não surtaria? 

Levi o olhou nos olhos. 

— Eu não surtei. 

— Ai Levi, não há como se comparar a você. Nada te abala — Eren revirou os olhos. 

— Chupar o próprio pau me abalou — brincou.

— Idiota! 

— Que foi? — O Ackerman gargalhou — Vamos, eu quero terminar o livro, faltam poucas páginas, meu bem — Ele deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Eren — prometo fazer alguma coisa contigo assim que terminar, tudo bem? 

— Promete? Olha lá, hein! — Eren sorriu, dando um último beijo no topo da cabeça do outro, e saindo do seu colo logo em seguida — Vou ligar para o Armin e encher o saco dele, então. Boa leitura, meu xuxuzinho.

Levi rolou os olhos vendo Eren sair pelo corredor e entrar dentro do quarto deles. Ele voltou sua atenção totalmente nas palavras, satisfeito em saber que terminaria logo.

Já no quarto, Eren se jogou na cama, pegando seu celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Estava pensando em várias coisas que poderia fazer, sua cabeça fervilhando em possibilidades claramente sexuais que Levi não seria contra com toda certeza.Talvez usar a caixinha de BDSM que guardavam no fundo do guarda-roupa? Ou talvez um streap? Eren não sabia decidir, mas tudo bem, ele teria tempo!

Ligou para Armin, completamente animado. Passaria o tempo fazendo uma fofoca com o amigo, porque havia várias coisas para falar do mundo artístico.

— Ei! — Armin do outro lado da linha, atendeu com um sorriso. Ele também estava deitado — Fofocar? 

— Claramente! — Jaeger gargalhou — É a única coisa que eu tenho pra fazer quando o Levi se enfia nos livros — bufou, revirando os olhos. 

— Tem que dar um tempo para ele, Eren! — o loiro sorriu — se depender de você, vocês nunca mais saem da cama. 

— Não seria tão ruim assim… 

— Tá parecendo um ninfomaníaco, credo — Armin retorceu o rosto — Mas e ai, qual a fofoca? 

— Viu que a Hitch e o Marlo começaram a namorar?! — Eren praticamente gritou e do outro lado, Armin ficou eufórico. 

— Menino, eu vi! — o loiro até se arrumou na cama, se sentando para fofocar melhor. 

— Eu sabia que aqueles tinham coisa para além da atuação, eles não paravam de se secar, sério! — Eren arrumou o cabelo para trás da orelha — E aquele jeito de Hitch dizer que odiava o Marlo era só pra disfarçar, eu sabia!!!

— Não tinha como não perceber, tava muito na cara! Eu só quero ver como vai ser no set quando voltarmos — Armin riu — Hanji vai cair em cima deles, tenho até dó. 

Eren gargalhou. 

— Falando em Hanji, você viu o storys dela hoje? Aquela mãozinha é do Moblit, certeza! 

— Eu vi agora a pouco! Mas eles estão se encontrando? E a quarentena? 

— Eu acho que eles estão passando juntos! — Eren se empolgou novamente — A Hanji mandou uma mensagem muito estranha para o Levi quando a quarentena começou, sabe? Algo como estar ocupada com visitas. Até o Levi achou estranho, e até hoje o Moblit só posta foto de café e livros, aquele homem vive do quê? E agora aquela mão misteriosa na mão dela…. Tem alguma coisa com eles, aquele anel é dele, sabe? Aquele da pedrinha azul. 

— Eu sei, ele sempre está usando aquele anel! — Armin concordou — mesmo que o público não saiba, nós conhecemos. 

— Eu até respondi o storys, mas ela não me respondeu ainda! — Eren falou com o rosto emburrado. 

— Se eles estão juntos, então estão aproveitando, né? Deixe os dois, você é muito fofoqueiro!

— Olha quem fala! 

Os dois gargalharam. 

— Ei, preciso da tua ajuda pra uma coisa — Eren disse depois de limpar uma lágrima do canto do olho.

— Diga, querido. 

— Levi está terminando de ler um livro, e a gente combinou de fazer alguma depois que ele terminar, mas estou em dúvida: uso aquela corrente e chicote que ganhamos da Hanji ou eu faço um streaper? 

— Tá achando que eu sou o Kama Sutra? Credo, Eren! — Armin o olhou como uma cara de desgosto. 

— É sério, eu não consigo me decidir! 

— Por que você usa o sexo pra sair do tédio? 

— Sei lá, por que ele me fode bem? 

— Faz algo diferente, uma brincadeira, sei lá — revirou os olhos — Sexo não resolve tudo, amoré. 

— Essas marcas no seu pescoço aí é do que, senhor? Picada de mosquito mutante? Bem, se considerarmos o tamanho do Erwin, talvez seja mesmo…! — Eren gargalhou vendo Armin ficar vermelho. 

— Você é muito besta. 

— Sério, me ajuda! Por favorzinho meu amor, mini he-man. 

— Nossa, vai se foder! — Armin não aguentou, disparando a rir. — Olha, eu realmente sugiro que vocês façam algo diferente de sexo. Sei lá, tipo brincar de stop? Mímica? De quebra ainda tem algum conteúdo pro seu  _ instagram. _

— Você acha? — Eren perguntou e o loiro acenou positivamente. — Acho que mímica ele não iria gostar e stop levaria muito tempo pra gravar… 

— Um jogo de perguntas e respostas? Ou então… — Armin pareceu pensar um pouco — Já sei! Sabe aqueles vídeos que os artistas lêem comentários no twitter? Por que vocês não fazem? Dá pra fazer só do Levi ou só de você, e vocês lêem juntos. 

— Hum… acho que sei como é! — Eren animou-se — Vou fazer só com ele, Armin. Ele é sempre muito quadrado com as redes sociais, vai ser engraçado ver a reação dele com os comentários do twitter! 

— O pessoal sempre fala coisas com conteúdo sexual. Será que ele sabe que é o maior crush da internet? — Armin gargalhou. 

— Com toda certeza, não! — Eren riu — vou pedir para as pessoas mandarem comentários, espera aí. 

Com essa deixa, Eren entrou no twitter fazendo um pequeno post pedindo para que os fãs deixassem comentários e mensagens para Levi, explicando que em um hora ele iria gravar uma live com ele lendo alguns desses comentários. 

Ele nem se preocupou em ficar olhando o que estava escrevendo, sabendo muito bem que não daria para fazer isso. O máximo que iria fazer era olhar e pedir ajuda ao Armin dez minutos antes de começar, para escolher os melhores comentários. 

Enquanto os fãs enlouqueceram na publicação, Levi seguia sua vida tranquilamente, terminando de ler o livro com Eren dentro do quarto com planejamentos diabólicos. 

Eren conversava com Armin enquanto pegava a câmera e a ligava para ver se estava tudo funcionando, conectando-a ao tripé e computador para deixar tudo arrumado quando Levi resolvesse aparecer. 

— Será que dá pra colocar um fundo? Levi e eu compramos aquele pano de fundo verde para fazer algumas propagandas, sabe? Dá pra jogar uma corzinha só pra não ficar filmando as coisas da nossa casa, sei lá.

— Você consegue montar isso facilmente? 

— Aham, temos o suporte e tudo. 

— Então coloca, acho que fica bom. — O loiro incentivou. 

Eren foi para o quartinho da bagunça que não era tão bagunçado assim, apenas para pegar o suporte e a lona de fundo verde para montar dentro do quarto. Não era tão difícil, sua altura ajudava bastante a deixar tudo perfeito. 

Quando estava terminando de arrumar a cadeira que Levi sentaria, é que o dito cujo apareceu na porta do quarto com uma cara confusa. 

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou, depositando o livro, já internamente lido, em uma mesinha. 

— Você disse que faria alguma coisa comigo hoje, e eu planejei tudo! — Eren deu um grande sorriso, e Levi não gostou nadinha.

— Na verdade, a ideia foi minha! — Armin gritou pelo telefone. 

— Se é tua ideia, então não quero, psicopatinha! — Levi reclamou, notando agora o celular de Eren de pé encostado ao suporte da televisão — Armin tem um cérebro que não é de Deus. 

Eren riu.

— Vai ser uma coisa legal, juro! — Eren se aproximou do namorado, pegando-o pela mão e arrastando até onde tinha a cadeira e o fundo — Você só vai precisar ler alguns comentários do twitter e falar sobre eles.

— Twitter? 

— Aham! — Armin entrou na conversa — Achamos você muito quadrado, sabe? Não mexe direito nas redes sociais e tal, então achamos que seria legal ler os comentários sobre você. 

— Quadrado é teu cu, Armin. Eu só não me interesso por essas coisas e só! — Levi disse — E que tipo de comentários? 

— Oh, certamente comentários ótimos, meu amor — Eren deu um sorriso, tão ou mais diabólico do que antes e Levi, sinceramente, sentiu o medo consumir o seu ser. 

— Já vamos começar? — Levi perguntou com cautela. 

— Se você quiser… Armin e eu ainda temos que pegar os comentários — Eren pegou seu celular — sente aí e espere, sim?

Levi sentou-se como foi pedido, mas sinceramente? Ele estava com medo do que iria ler. O rosto ansioso de Eren e Armin lhe dava arrepios e isso não significava coisa boa; eles eram  _ doidos _ ! 

A caça aos comentários durou um pouco mais de dez minutos, e Eren estava gostando de cada um que tinha recebido. Obviamente, não daria para ler todos e nem os repetidos, mas ele faria um esforço. Só de saber que Levi iria ler os comentários cabeludos da internet, já o deixava imensamente feliz. 

Pela última vez, ele arrumou a câmera, viu se estava focado, e então, iniciou a live. Não demorou muito para que os números de espectadores começassem a subir, o que era bem costumeiro. Attack on Titan, bem como todos os seus autores, eram conhecidos mundialmente e isso os davam o títulos de atores com mais seguidores no mundo.

Levi tinha o rosto um pouco tenso, olhando a câmera enquanto esperava Eren se sentar no chão, visto que não tinha outra cadeira para ele ali. 

— Oi, oi, gente! — Eren falou animado, largando o celular no colo — Como vocês sabem eu postei há uma hora no twitter uma publicação para vocês mandarem comentários para o Levi ler. Tá com medo? — perguntou, olhando para o namorado com um sorriso. 

— Vindo de você… — Levi se pronunciou cruzando as pernas — Você e o projetinho de psicopata armaram tudo isso, é óbvio que tenho medo. 

— Projeto de psicopata é o Armin, para quem não sabe. Apelido carinhoso, não acham? — Eren riu — Beeem, vamos ao que interessa: obviamente, não vou conseguir ler todos os comentários, por isso selecionei os mais divertidos.

— O divertido para Eren é me fazer passar vergonha — Levi gesticulou com as mãos — Vamos, me dê o primeiro. 

Eren sorriu largamente, pegando o celular de novo. Ele tinha deixado os comentários separados em uma pasta de prints, apenas para facilitar a vida de Levi. Selecionou o primeiro, dando o celular a ele. 

— Hum… — Levi avaliou o comentário antes de lê-lo — Tá começando com algo decente. Tenho medo do que vai vir depois. 

— Aguarde, benzinho, aguarde. Lê logo!

— A @ladymaricchi fez uma pergunta: Levi é verdade que você chorou 3 dias seguidos quando ficou sabendo que o Eren ia morrer na série? — Levi retorceu o rosto — Por que eu choraria? 

— Vai dizer que não? 

— Bem… — Levi respirou fundo para responder — eu não chorei, só fiquei chocado. Tudo bem, acho que todo mundo esperava que o Eren morresse no mangá, e posteriormente na adaptação também… 

— Mas você chorou — Eren interrompeu.

— Não chorei, não. Fiquei chocado porque eu que vou ajudar a te matar, isso é estranho pra mim. 

— Gente, ele chorou sim, tá? 

— Cala a boca! 

No chat, todo mundo estava sem entender. Alguns davam risada com a discussão claramente de implicância. 

— Mas chorou sim — Eren foi dar a última sentença antes de continuar — Só passar para o lado que tem as outras perguntas. 

— E você não vai participar não? — Levi perguntou

— Me contento em ver a sua desgraça, obrigado. Agora vai, vai! — incentivou e Levi passou para a próxima pergunta. 

— @Hange_glasses diz: Levi é o maior daddy de Aot, adoraria levá-lo para a cam— Levi não terminou de ler, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas — que tipo de comentário é esse? — olhou para Eren.

O moreno sentado no chão estava quase roxo por segurar a risada. Levi realmente não fazia ideia do que a internet pensava dele. 

— Surpreso? 

— Não era pra estar? 

— Não? Se deixassem metade da internet sentava em você, Levi. — Eren disparou vendo o namorado fazer uma cara de confusão. — Tô falando sério! Termina de ler. 

— Eu não vou terminar de ler, Eren. 

— Tem coisa pior, querido. Se acostume.

Levi suspirou alto, olhando para o celular como se tivesse um monstro nele. 

— Eu adoraria levá-lo para a cama. Faria qualquer coisa para ter os seus filhos. — Levi passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-o quente — Infelizmente sou comprometido, e filhos? Bom, não tenho vontade de tê-los. 

— Uma resposta digna! — Eren gargalhou. 

— De criança já basta o Eren. — Levi provocou, não dando tempo de Eren responder — Agora o comentário é da @IAgathos13: Oiii Levi, eu acompanho a série desde a primeira temporada, sempre gostei muito de ver as imagens dos bastidores, mas tem algo que me intriga desde o começo: Você e o Eren se pegavam no camarim entre as gravações, desde a primeira temporada ou é algo mais recente? — Levi sorriu — Pq olha tem umas fotos de vocês indo juntos para o camarim depois da cena do tribunal e estava um clima muito ambíguo! Bjsss!

Dessa vez, Eren sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ele se lembrava bem de como aquela cena tinha sido gravada, inclusive como ela em específico, tinha sido gravada  _ mais de uma vez.  _

— Levi, olha bem o que você vai falar… 

— Achei que tivesse escolhido os comentários a dedo… — Levi comentou, seu sorriso crescendo. 

— Armin me ajudou a montar a pasta. 

— E não é que o projetinho colocou o teu rabo na reta? — gargalhou — Bem, a gente ainda não se pegava nessa época, mas tem uma história bem interessante. 

— Levi! — Eren chamou — Você não vai contar, vai? 

— As primeiras cenas são comigo batendo no Eren, certo? E depois vem aquela parte em que eu o segurei pelo cabelo, não é? — Levi ignorou os protestos do namorado — A primeira vez que nós gravamos essa cena, Eren gemeu quando puxei seu cabelo.

— Levi! Isto é maldade! 

— Foi tão repentino que eu achei que o tinha machucado de verdade, e fiquei super preocupado, só que ele ficou tão vermelho que acabei percebendo que não tinha nada a ver com a força bruta, na verdade ele tinha gostado disso — Levi terminou de falar, e Eren como um bom dramático, estava jogado no chão com as mãos no rosto — Me contento em ver sua desgraça, não é? 

— Esse tipo de coisa não se faz! — Eren se levantou, cruzando os braços — Precisava contar? 

— Até que está sendo divertido — Levi arrumou a postura depois de rir — Vamos, o próximo. Essa é da @msshiden e diz assim: Levi é tão pequeno que cabe num pote de vidro — O Ackerman levantou as sobrancelhas — Bom, sabe que eu nunca tentei? 

Eren deixou seu sorriso crescer. 

— Ele cabe naqueles sacos de lixo de cem litros — Eren disse gargalhando — o de duzentos é mais confortável, sabia? 

— Filho da puta! — Levi dessa vez não aguentou, gargalhando também.

O chat já sabia como Eren era; um jovem  _ twitteiro _ , uma pessoa completamente diferente de Levi, que nem  _ Twitter _ tinha, mas eles se davam bem. E isso se via na forma como ambos implicam um com o outro, e eles já não sabiam mais se achavam fofo ou caiam na gargalhada junto com os dois. 

— Muito bem, mais um — Levi disse assim que parou de rir — Essa é da @ladymaricchi novamente: Como é viver com o Eren? 

— Eu sou um anjo na vida dele, ele me ama — Eren atropelou. 

— Bem, como vocês viram… — o Ackerman tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas — é completamente irritante, ele é desastrado e já destruiu minha cozinha várias vezes. 

— Quem precisa de inimigos tendo você do lado, né, Levi? 

— Contudo! Ele é bom com limpeza, então acho que serve — Levi respondeu com um sorriso, levando a mão até os fios soltos do outro, fazendo um carinho — Te amo mesmo assim — ele se abaixou e deu um pequeno beijo no topo da cabeça de Eren. 

— Idiota… — Eren murmurou, suas bochechas coradas. 

— Bom, @Ehren_Jaguar diz: O que ia acontecer se o Eren tivesse que acabar beijando outra pessoa na série? — Ele arrumou o cabelo antes de continuar — Acho que nada? Eren é tão profissional quanto eu e um ator maravilhoso, e bem, nós separamos bem a vida pessoal da profissional. 

— Uma coisa em que concordamos, mas assim, nenhuma pontinha de ciúmes? — Eren perguntou. 

— Eu sei que ninguém faz o que eu faço, por isso não me preocupo, meu bem. Confiança no taco, não é? — brincou — @BlueBunny fala: Levi, vamos brincar de Lego? Eu monto e você encaixa — encarou a tela do celular — e um emoji de demônio.

Eren começou a rir da cantada mal feita, bem como Levi. Ele não sabia como responder esses tipos de comentários sem ficar vermelho. 

— Gente, que isso? — ele perguntou, tentando parar de rir — Essa são as novas cantadas dos jovens? 

— Quando eu digo que você é um senhor, você acha ruim, não, é? 

— Não é que… 

— Amor… — Eren chamou, o encarando — Vamos brincar de lego?

Se Levi já estava vermelho, nessa hora ele parecia que ia entrar em combustão. Ele não estava preparado psicologicamente para ver Eren fazendo aquela piadinha. 

— Deve ter menores de idade assistindo a gente, para com isso.

— Te deixei com vergonha? 

— Cala a boca! Vamos logo pro próximo — Levi aclarou a garganta — @Mazottorues: O que vocês fazem no aniversário de namoro? — suspirou — Bom, nós geralmente saímos em um encontro, jantamos ou viajamos, mas com a quarentena resumimos isso a jantares em casa mesmo. Que eu faço, para deixar claro. 

— É porque a parte mais importante da noite sou eu que faço, não é, Levi? 

— Limpar a cozinha, obviamente — Levi passou para outro comentário — @ereristy: Imagino a cara de Eren e Levi quando eles descobrirem que fazem fanart deles com golden shower.

— Meu deus do céu que nojo! — Eren retorceu o rosto quando ouviu o comentário — Sério que fazem fanart desse tipo? — Seu estômago embrulhou. 

— O que é golden shower? — Levi questionou confuso — É algum tipo de fetiche? 

— Dos piores, é quando urinam na sua cara — Eren explicou deixando Levi completamente horrorizado. 

— Tem pessoas que gostam disso? — Levi estava perplexo. 

— Tem, não sei como gostam, mas tem. Por favor, nunca me mandem uma fanart dessa, Levi e eu não estamos afim de ver. Nenhum pouquinho — Eren praticamente suplicou, seu rosto retorcido em nojo. 

— Isso seria horrível — finalizou — Vamos em frente, quero esquecer esse comentário. Essa é da @miirastrauss: Levi, como você consegue voar com esse pacote na série? Deve ser tão pesado… — Por um momento, Levi ficou olhando para o celular sem entender. Estava se referindo às lanças trovão? Ou ao DMT? — Bom, todo equipamento que usamos é feito de um material bem leve, não sei dizer o que, mas não dá dificulda… — ele foi interrompido pela risada escandalosa de Eren — que foi? 

— Amor, ela tá se referindo ao seu pau — Eren sentia a barriga doer, Levi não entendia as gírias. 

O Ackerman de vermelho ficou quase roxo, sentindo as bochechas formigarem. 

— Ok, é… — Ele se sentiu deslocado, sem saber o que responder. — Acho que conseguindo? Eu realmente não sei como responder isso. Acho que já posso ir para o próximo, que é de @ereriforever: É verdade que sua bunda tem o mesmo tamanho da Valesca Popozuda? 

Eren que tinha parado de rir, começou novamente, desta vez, mais alto que antes.

— Você não faz ideia de quem é, não é? — o moreno perguntou. 

— Pela sua reação, não deve ser coisa boa. 

— Nha, é sim, pesquisa ai. 

Levi olhou desconfiado, mas foi à procura da pessoa com aquele nome. Não evitou sorrir e fechar os olhos como se não acreditasse na comparação.

— Bom… — ele aclarou a garganta — minha bunda não é desse tamanho. 

Eren segurava o riso com a mão na boca.

— Foi uma comparação interessante — ele disse, sua voz abafada — Sério, você ficaria hilário com uma bunda dessas. 

Levi revirou os olhos. 

— Só tem comentário desse tipo? — perguntou. 

— Há piores, te juro.

— Não quero vê-los nunca na minha vida — Levi fechou os olhos em negação — Bom, vamos em frente. Hum, o próximo é de @ddfelipi: o que acha das críticas quanto ao seu namoro com o Eren, digo, na série vocês têm uma diferença considerável de idade, as pessoas meio que confundem um pouco — Levi ergueu as sobrancelhas — Sinceramente, quero que se fodam, são fofoqueiros com nenhum argumento. 

Eren deu um grande sorriso. 

— Não podemos evitar sermos tão populares, não é, Levi? — Eren olhou para trás e inclinou a cabeça, pedindo discretamente por um beijo, e Levi não evitou em dar um intenso para provocar todo mundo que não gostava deles. 

Eren voltou a olhar para a câmera com um sorriso divertido, enquanto limpava o canto dos lábios. 

— Respondida a sua pergunta? — Levi se arrumou na cadeira novamente — @amanteyaois diz assim: Qual a sensação de levar gozada no cu? Teu cu pisca quando vê o Eren? 

— Porra! Estragou com todo clima que a gente criou — Eren disparou a gargalhar, sua mão na barriga. — Por que nossos fãs são assim? 

Levi ficou encarando o celular por alguns segundos antes de processar a pergunta que o sujeito tinha feito. E a mesma pergunta de Eren passava pela sua cabeça. 

— Como um fandom consegue sair de uma pergunta tão séria pra isso? — Levi estava vermelho, o que já não era uma grande novidade — Eu me recuso a responder, não vou. 

— Você vai sim! — Eren disparou entre a risada — Fiquei curioso. Pisca? 

— Eren vai se foder, pelo amor de deus. Eu me recuso! — Levi até parou de encarar a câmera — Aliás, por que colocou essa pergunta aqui? 

— Juro que não fui eu! Deve ter sido o Armin. 

— Eu não sei quem é pior, se é você ou ele. Projetinho de psicopata. 

— Ele te ama. 

— Quer ver minha desgraça, isso sim — Levi passou a mão pelo rosto — Depois dessa eu só quero terminar isso logo, vamos logo — Suspirou, tomando coragem — Essa é outra da @Ereristy: qual corte de cabelo você acha que combinou mais no Eren? Graças a deus uma pergunta decente — seu corpo relaxou um pouco — Com toda certeza de cabelo longo. Também não sei o que esperar dele com undercut com está no mangá atualmente, veremos. 

— Você gosta de puxar, né? Por isso — Eren provocou — Pode deixar que nunca mais vou cortar. 

— Cala a boca — Levi desviou o olhar — Agora é @Ayakakakakakaa — Levi olhou bem para o nome — Mas que tipo de @ é esse? — Riu — tudo bem, ele diz: Qual o fetishe mais memorável de vocês? — Ergueu a sobrancelha — Nossa privacidade foi pra cova hoje, não é? 

— Essa eu respondo! — Eren falou na sua frente — Foi quando você usou aquela lingerie preta no dia do meu aniversário! 

Levi o olhou com uma indecifrável. Vergonha? Decepção? Eren não sabia dizer.

— Eren já respondeu por mim, otário — Levi coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Sim, tinha sido essa noite, mas porra, falar tão abertamente assim dava vergonha... — Acho que esse é o último. @Yoshgeyo diz assim: Levi consegue beijar o Eren sem ele se abaixar?

— Não consegue! 

— O que vocês têm com a minha altura, hein? — Levi perguntou, indignado. 

— É que você é fofo. Um toquinho bravo e rabugento, mas fofo. 

Levi o olhou com olhos mortais, mas ele sabia que ele não faria nada por estarem nas frentes da câmera. Talvez depois. 

— Consigo sim — Levi respondeu, só de desaforo. 

— Não consegue. 

— Quer que eu prove? — Ele se levantou da cadeira. 

— Vai passar vergonha, isso sim — Eren também se levantou, até estufando o peito para mostrar a diferença de altura. 

Levi engoliu em seco, percebendo agora que ele realmente não ia conseguir, mesmo que erguesse os pés. Eren começou a rir no mesmo instante. 

— Quer saber, não tenho que te provar nada — Levi recuou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. 

— Uma ótima escolha, eu diria. Desistir ao passar vergonha — Eren provocou. 

— Você não tem mesmo amor na sua vida, né? — Ameaçou 

— Mas eu te amo — brincou.

Levi não evitou um sorrisinho. 

— Mas que cantada barata. 

— Fiz você sorrir — Eren provocou novamente — Vamos, tem um comentário coletivo que todo mundo faz. 

— Qual? — Levi quase se arrependeu de perguntar assim que Eren falou.

— “Se eu sento num homem desses, nem o Rei Arthur me tira de cima” — Eren mal terminou de falar, e Levi escondeu o rosto nas mãos — Aparentemente você é o maior crush da internet. 

— Eu nunca mais vou abrir esses comentários, juro por qualquer divindade que está no céu — Levi se pronunciou, andando até a câmera — Se tiver mais, eu me recuso a ler o resto. 

— Bom, aparentemente Levi está um pouco chocado — Eren falou olhando para a câmera, enquanto passava os braços envolta dos ombros de Levi, abraçando-o por trás — Queria fazê-lo ler mais, mas acho que já está traumatizado o suficiente. Principalmente com aquele do cu piscar. 

— Meu deus do céu! Não me lembre disso! 

Eren gargalhou com gosto. 

— Um dia eu o faça voltar, até mais.

Com essa deixa, ele encerrou a live que estava no computador e Levi sentiu como se um chumbo tivesse saído das suas costas. 

— Nunca mais, Eren, nunca mais você me chame para fazer uma coisa dessas, entendeu? — Levi reclamou, e o moreno começou a depositar vários beijinhos em sua bochecha. 

— Mas foi divertido, não foi? 

— Eu só passei vergonha. 

— Você chegou a gargalhar em algumas, não diga que não se divertiu — Eren o apertou mais um pouco. 

— Você vai me sufocar assim… — o Ackerman reclamou.

— Gostou? 

Levi suspirou. 

— Gostei, foi bem diferente. Nunca tinha feito isso — Levi foi sincero, dando um pequeno sorriso. 

— Eu disse! Agora, aposta quanto que vai sair desenhos de você com lingerie? Vou amar ver cada uma… 

— Você sabe que tá ferrando com isso, não sabe? — Levi falou, deixando sua voz mais rouca.

— Ferrado como? — Eren sabia do que ele estava falando, mesmo assim, questionou apenas para apimentar o clima.

— Você não vai dormir hoje, Eren. 

— Isso era pra ser uma ameaça? — Eren sorriu de orelha a orelha, bem, esse era o plano inicial, afinal — Está mais para uma promessa bem tentadora.

— Masoquista de merda — Levi não deu tempo para responder, uma vez que ele se virou, beijando os lábios do outro com força. Tomando todo seu ar. 

No fim de tudo, Eren teve o que queria: o tédio morto e as mãos de Levi no seu corpo.


End file.
